Iruka the Pokeninja
by Ruby Warrior Girl 730
Summary: Xover with pokemon Iruka is blaziken from the pokemon world but born and raised in the ninja world and it's an adventure for her. Kaka/Fem!Iru Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

**Iruka the Pokeninja**

**Don't own pokemon or naruto**

Pairings:Kaka/Fem!Iru and Sasu/Naru

If anyone wants to know ahead of time Iruka is a Blaziken

Naruto Uzamaki had just defaced the hokage faces and everyone was trying to catch him but no one could.

"Hah! I knew they couldn't catch me." Naruto said. "Naruto what am I going to do with you." A female voice sighed behind. The female was Iruka Umino a ninja ranked chunin and also a teacher at the ninja academy. "Iruka-sensei you should really try it." Naruto said. Naruto always looked up to the chunin teacher she was the only one in the village who accepted him. "Come on Naruto you're supposed to be in class." Iruka said. Naruto happily followed her. "Naruto you've fail to graduate twice now this maybe your last chance." Iruka said. "Now unfotunately everyone must review the transformation justu." Iruka said. The whole class groaned. Everyone else had performed the transformation jutsu except Naruto. "Here I go." Naruto said. White smoke appeared around Naruto but when the smoke cleared there a naked girl standing there. "What do think Iruka-sensei I call it my sexy jutsu." Naruto said as he tranformed back to himself. "NARUTO DON'T DO THAT IT'S INAPROPRIATE AND NOT MENTION PERVETED A YOUNG MAN SHOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Iruka yelled.

**Change of time and place**

"Aw man this is the worst." Naruto groaned as he scrubbed the off the hokage faces. "I hate to say it Naruto but it's your fault for doing it." Iruka scolded. "Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. "Yeah Naruto." Iruka said. "Do you think I will graduate tomorrow?" Naruto said. "Yes Naruto I do think you that." Iruka said with a smile. "Alright I'll make you proud Iruka-sensei." Naruto said happily. "Hurry up Naruto the you finish this the sooner we can eat ramen." Iruka said. "Alright that's even more motivation." Naruto said as he scrubbed faster. After Naruto scrubbed all the paint of the hokage faces Iruka took Naruto to Ichiraku's for ramen. "Naruto why did you do that to the hokage faces?" Iruka asked. "Because I'll the next hokage and this whole village what I can do." Naruto said. "You'll have to graduate from the academy you knucklehead." Iruka teased as she ruffled his hair. _'Iruka-sensei maybe tough on me but she only does that because she wants me to graduate so I can become a good ninja.' _Naruto thought. "Iruka-sensei can ask you something?" Naruto asked. "What is it Naruto do you want another bowl?" Iruka asked. "No I was wondering if I could try on your headband." Naruto said. "Sorry Naruto but the headband is for those who graduate the academy is that why you took of your goggles?" Iruka teased. "I want another bowl of ramen." Naruto pouted. "You're so cute when pout Naruto." Iruka said as she hugged him. "Hey guys aren't cute Iruka-sensei they're handsome and rugged." Naruto protested. "Well I say you're cute." Iruka said. Naruto knew she wasn't going to change her mind still he didn't mind since he got a hug from mother figure_. 'That's right Iruka-sensei is like my mother no not like she is my mother and nothing will change that_.' Naruto thought as he hugged her back.

**The Next day**

"Alright the final exam will be the clone jutsu." Iruka said. '_Aw man that's my worst jutsu.' _Naruto thought. Everyone else had gone and now it was Naruto's turn. "Here I go." Naruto said to Iruka and another teaher by the name of Mizuki. Naruto's chakra came into view he tried his hardest but when he produced a clone well it was pathetic. "I'm sorry Naruto but you failed." Iruka said "Iruka-sensei you've got to give Naruto some credit." Mizuki said. "Like I said you failed." Iruka said, _'i'm sorry Naruto I know you tried your hardest._' Iruka thought as she gave Naruto a small smile. After that the other graduates were out with there parents and Iruka was just watching her now former students. "It's a good thing he didn't graduate that would be destruction for all of us." A villager said. "Shh! We're not supposed to talk about that." Another vilager said. '_That's as bad as what they said last year I wish they would get to know Naruto he's a good kid but they see the Kyubi not a lonely boy.' _Iruka thought.

"You know Iruka-sensei is tough on you because she doesn't you to take any shortcuts." Mizuki said. "I know she's always like that." Naruto said remembering the small smile she gave him. "Wel l there is another way you can pass." Mizuki said "Tell me tell me." Naruto said. _'I'll make you proud Iruka-sensei._' Naruto thought_. 'Perfect this is too easy the beast is an idiot no wonder he never graduated._' Mizuki thought evily.

**Change of time and place**

Iruka was in her apartment on her bed in haevy thought. '_Come to think of it Naruto and I are similar in more ways than one I mean we both are orphans and I played pranks when I was his age but hmm I'll tell and show Naruto what I am it's time I did.' _Iruka thought. Suddenly there was a knock on her door she opened it and found Mizuki.

"Iruka come quick it's Naruto he's stolen the sacred scroll." Mizuki said. Iruka's eyes widened and followed Mizuki to where the Third Hokage and the other leaf ninja are. "We have to find that scroll." A leaf ninja said. "Split up and search the area find Naruto and the scroll." the Third Hokage said. Iruka jumped around looking for any sign of Naruto. '_Where are you Naruto? I'll have to change to sense Naruto good thing there's no one around.' _thought Iruka. Iruka quickly into her pokemon form she was a Blaziken only her headband was left. Iruka focused to find Naruto chakra signature. _'There he is.' _Iruka tought she changed back into her human form and took to where Naruto was. "There you are Naruto I've been looking every where for you." Iruka said. "You found me Iruka-sensei I had time to learn the first jutsu." Naruto said. Iruka hugged Naruto tightly. "Iruka-sensei are you ok?" Naruto asked. "You had me worried sick." Iruka said. "Iruka-sensei I'll show you a the jutsu I learned and you'll pass me." Naruto said. "Who told you that Naruto?" Iruka asked. "Mizuki-sensei told me and he told me about this place." Naruto said. _'Mizuki._' Iruka thought. Then she heard something. "Naruto move." She said as she pushed out of the way.

Suddenly a thousand kunai hit Iruka.

"Very good Iruka somehow I knew you would figure it out." Mizuki said he was standing on a tree. "Mizuki you bastard I'll kick your ass." Iruka said angrily. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "Naruto give me the scroll." Mizuki demanded. "Naruto whatever you don't listen him." Iruka said. "Naruto ever wonder why everyone in Konoha despises you?" Mizuki asked. "Don't Mizuki!" Iruka exclaimed. "You are the Kyubi that attacked our village fifteen years ago the same beast that both mine and Iruka's parents so now I believe it's time to pay you back." Mizuki said as threw the giant shuriken at Naruto. Naruto wait for strike but it never came instead he someone's arm around him. "You are not the Kyubi Naruto it maybe inside you but that's not who you are." Iruka said while she held him. "How dare you hurt Iruka-sensei shadow clone jutsu?!" Naruto exclaimed. Naruto created a thousand shadow clones who in turn beat the crap out of Mizuki. '_Well done Naruto I know you will become a great hokage._' Iruka praised. Just then Mizuki got again and tried to attack Naruto but Iruka was too quik for him she turned into Blaziken used a combonation of fighting type moves (A/N: Focus Punch. Double Kick, and Rock Smash) and then hit himt with her Fireblast attack. "You'll be facing worse that those burns if you try that again Mizuki." Iruka said. "No wonder were so attached to Naruto mother beast always protect their children." Mizuki said. Iruka picked him up. "I take that as a compliment." Iruka said as she tossed him and then she used Sky Uppercut on him. "Maybe I _should_ learn to control my temper." Iruka said as she looked around. "Iruka-sensei that was so cool can you teach me that." Naruto said tackled Iruka into a hug. "When you're older Naruto." Iruka said as she huged him back. "Naruto close eyes for a second." Iruka said. Naruto did as he was told. Iruka took off her headband and tied it around Naruto's forehead. "Ok you can open your eyes." Iruka said. Naruto opened his to see a human Iruka without a headband. "Congradualation you passed Naruto and to celebrate I'll take you out for ramen." Iruka said. "Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged Iruka again. "They're over here." said one of the jounin. "Naruto you are in trouble." Another jounin said. Naruto hid behind Iruka. "Hold it Naruto is not at fault he was tricked into stealing it by Mizuki." Iruka said. "Ma I guess we will take him into custody then." A voice said. The voice belonged to none other than Kakashi Hatake. "Thank you Hatake-san." Iruka said. "It's no problem Iruka-sensei but if you would really like to thank me how about later you and I act some scenes Icha Icha Paridise." Kakashi said. Iruka then punched Kakashi. _'Go Iruka-sensei.' _Naruto thought "YOU PERVERTED JOUNIN I WOULD DEGRADE MYSELF INTO DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT LET'S GO NARUTO!" Iruka yelled. Then they left. '_Ma she is no ordinary chunin though she should learn ro control her temper._' Kakashi thought before passed out.

**Back with the Hokage**

"Iruka you really must control that temper of yours." the Hokage sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

Iruka was making her way to the Hokage's office but she bumped into the last person she wanted to see today.

"Why hello Iruka-sensei nice to meet you again." Kakashi said. "Hello Hatake-san it's good to see you again too." Iruka said. "Please call me Kakashi." Kakashi said. "Alright Kakashi-san." Iruka said. "Where are you going Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked. "I'm going to the Hokage's office I have to drop of a few papers." Iruka said. "Then I'll go with I need to head there myself." Kakashi said. '_This is terrible.' _Iruka thought. Kakashi took Iruka by the arm pulled her toward Hokage Tower. "Come on and after that we could have lunch." Kakashi said. "Kakashi-san you don't have to do that." Iruka said. "Nonsense besides your paying." Kakashi said. "Why am I paying for lunch?" Iruka asked. "Think of it as an apology for that punch you gave me yesterday." Kakashi said. '_Lousy no-good peverted jonin making me pay for him.' _Iruka thought. They got there quickly.

**Knock! Knock!**

"Enter." Sabatori said. Kakashi and Iruka entered the office and bowed. "You wanted to see me Saidaime." Kakashi said. "Yes and I'm glad you're here too Iruka." Sabatori said. "Saidaime I'm only here to drop off these papers." Iruka said. "I am well aware of that Iruka but the real reason I called here along with Kakashi is that from this day on you two will be partners." Sabatori said. "What do you mean Saidaime?" Iruka said. "Iruka you told me that you didn't know which jonin to be the teacher to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." Sabatori said. "Yes that's right." Iruka said. "Well I think Kakashi would be the perfect jonin for them."Sabatori said. What's that got to do with Kakashi-san and I becoming partners?" Iruka asked. "I thought it would br a good idea since are the mother hen to those three." Sabatori said. '_Plus you two are perfect together so this will give the chance to get to know each other.' _Sabatori said. Iruka had no choice but to go along with his orders no matter how much she didn't like it. "You two are dismissed." Sabatori said. Iruka and Kakashi left. "Now Iruka-sensei let's go get lunch and remember it's your treat." Kakashi said. "So where were you gonna go for lunch Iruka-sensei?" Asked Kakashi. "I was going to meet Naruto at Ichiraku's." said Iruka. Suddenly Iruka was glomped by an orange blur. "Naruto don't do that I could have tripped and fell." Iruka scolded. "Sorry Iruka-sensei I just came to find you." Naruto said as he hugged his favorite sensei. "Easy kid she just got out of the hospital." Kakashi said a read his Icha Icha Paradise. "Who are you mister?" Naruto asked. Naruto didn't like anyone interuptinng his time with Iruka-sensei. "I'm Kakashi." Kakashi said. "Well Kakashi-san you must be ugly if you wear that mask." Naruto said.

**Whack!**

"Ow! Iruka-sensei what did you do that for?!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his head. "Apologize Naruto you should not say things like that people." Iruka reprimanded. "Sorry Kakashi-san." Naruto said. '_I was right she is no ordinary chunin what secrets do you hide Iruka-sensei?' _Kakashi asked himself. "Kakashi-san you should hurry up or going to be left behind." Iruka said. "I'm coming." Kakashi said. Kakashi followed those two to Ichiraku's.


End file.
